


Big Bad Wolfskin

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: Princess Corrin attempts to make plans on how to help her female friends cope with their sexual urges, but just like in nature, the wolf gets first pick.Requested prequel to Hot Spring Escapades: Nohr. Female MUxVelouria lemon. You have been warned!





	Big Bad Wolfskin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an interesting case. After finishing Hot Spring Escapades, the original requester asked if I could make a prequel based on a throwaway line I tossed in when writing the "Nohr" chapter of said fic. In their words: "Could you do a smut fic that explores when Corrin gets stuffed with wolf cock?"
> 
> So here it is! A prequel to a previous request! I hope you enjoy!

"Well, this is awkward..." Princess Corrin of Nohr thought, tickling her long ear with a quill pen as she scribbled down some words on parchment, far from the castle grounds. Corrin, leader of her own personal army had accidentally discovered a great truth within her ranks. For reasons unknown to her and her companions, some of the children of her friends were very different from what would typically be expected of them. About a month had passed since the children of her fellow soldiers had been recruited from their Deeprealms to fight for Nohr's cause. Among the female children, something was immediately brought to the attention of their parents. Somehow, someway, Sophie, Ophelia, Nina, Velouria and Soleil were born with penises in addition to vaginas.

Theorized by Lilith, it may have something to do with their exposure to the Deeprealms. In all of recorded history, no one had ever been _born and raised_ within these small dimensions. They were always kept a secret among the Astral Dragons and were merely used as sacred training grounds for noble warriors who fought in the name of the First Dragons who descended upon the earth. Perhaps this was an unseen side-effect of having such prolonged exposure to the Deeprealms.

Whatever the case may be, what's done is done, and everyone lived with these life choices. Thankfully, none of the parents of the children had any long-term negative opinions on the matter. Sure, Laslow wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out his daughter was packing more heat than he was, but at the end of the day, he and all the other parents happily accepted their daughters, dicks and all.

However, this was not the awkwardness that plagued Corrin. Not at all. Although this revelation was a huge one, other little facts that not too many were aware of happened to make their way to the princess. Namely, that the libido of the girls was notably high compared to women of their age. Again, likely a side effect of their altered growth from being raised in the Deeprealms. Without even really needing to pry, everyone just came out and said it to the Nohrian princess, one after the other. She liked to think it was her calming presence and trusting eyes that allowed the truth to come to her, but she would be damned if she wasn't shaken up a bit by the unadaulterated honesty.

To that end, Corrin came up with an audacious idea. Being the leader of the army, and therefore, responsible for the well being of her troops, Corrin suggested tending to the sexual needs of the girls whenever they needed. It seemed like the perfect plan. Unlike almost everyone else around her, Corrin was single and had no romantic interests at the moment. There was no danger in her ruining a relationship if she decided to take on this role. Of course, even if romantic pursuits were not on her mind right now, a girl does get hot and bothered when working with so many attractive men around her. Most of which are off-limits. So, it stands to reason that not only would she be satisfying her own sexual urges, but also serving a much greater purpose. It was the perfect plan! Now, the task at hand was figuring out an efective way to put this plan into motion but still manage to keep it a secret from everyone else. It wouldn't look very good for the Kingdom of Nohr if it got out that one of their royals willingly decided to take the role of a call girl for anatomicaly abnornamal teenagers.

She had already taken the liberty of informing all of the girls of her idea, to which they all accepted with a bit too much enthusiasm for her taste. Now, she stood a few miles out from her army's encampment in the Astral Planes, finding a way to make this work while having all the privacy she needed from any prying eyes.

"No, that won't work..." Corrin sighed, crossing out a line of text on her paper. She had already written some potential ideas for what she should do. The first of which was simply handling each girl individually whenever asked. The problem was that she had no way of knowing how long or how frequent these little moments would take. She could potentially waste an entire day just waiting on Ophelia to finish having her way with her for all she knew.

There was always her second plan: Tend to one girl specifically at night. That way, no one would be around to notice and everyone had their chance during the week... Then again, that means that she could very well end up pulling all-nighters every weeknight and be in terrible shape to lead her troops during the day.

"Nope. That one's gone." She quickly crossed that one off the list.

The third plan was already crossed out soon after she thought it up. It was to just simply let the girls go wild on each other with Corrin being the main supervisor. The issue with this plan was that she couldn't be certain of how trustworthy or cautious they could be with that much freedom. If the moment struck them, they could easily devolve into a random orgy without her being there. That was already setting off numerous bells in her head and she disregarded such a terrible idea.

There was still room left on the page for maybe one or two more ideas. Out of the blue, Corrin just wrote down whatever came to her. Number four turned out to be "Hot spring gatherings(?)"

"Hmm..." Corrin pondered. The hot springs. A spacious place that could house multiple people. "This. This could work." Corrin nodded as she made little footnotes below it. The hot springs seemed like the best idea for a situation like this. It was roomy, very secure, and best of all, private. Especially after having a lock installed after one too many Peeping Tom incidents. It was pretty much perfect. Everyone together in one area where no one could interrupt them and Corrin could take care of everything in one go. And best of all, everyone could easily clean up and clear any suspicions of what transpired. Everything practically worked itself out!

"Yeah, that'll do." The Nohrian princess smiled as she wrote a little star next to plan number four. Now all that was left to do was to head back to camp and make sure everyone got the word. The sooner everyone knew, the sooner they could set up times for when they could have a chance to put it in affect.

Turning to set off on her way, Corrin saw something large approaching her very quickly from the distance. In the event that the figure was hostile, Corrin reached for her Dragonstone and stood her ground. The big entity drew close enough that Corrin could identify what, or rather who, it was. The mass of black and white fur was an easy giveaway. A wolfskin. It was either going to be Keaton or Velouria. Taking a relieved breath, the Nohrian princess eased her grip on her stone and stood in place.

When the large beast was a fair distance away, they transformed back into their human shape. The red hood made the person's identity easily known.

"Ah, Velouria." Corrin addressed the wolf-girl. It was certainly a surprise to see anyone all the way out here. And she never told anyone where she was going. "Uh, sorry to ask, but how did you find me all the way out here?"

"I followed your scent, obviously." Velouria replied as if it were nothing.

"Right. I should have guessed." Corrin wasn't all that surprised. Her father proved to have quite the powerful nose, it only made sense that his kin would share that as well. "Well, then. Is there something you needed to ask me?"

"Yeah." Velouria squeezed her hands together nervously. "You know how you said that you would... 'take care' of us if we needed it?" The wolfskin whispered the second part of her sentence despite no one being around for miles to hear them.

"Of course." Corrin replied.

"I decided, I want to be the alpha."

"The what?"

"You know, the alpha." Velouria repeated. "The head of the pack and all that?"

Corrin scoffed amusedly. "Vel, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly a den of wolfskin."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of the strongest out of all of us, you know?" The wolf-girl came close to pouting. Why couldn't she just say yes and let this be over with?

"Oh? How do you figure?" Corrin crossed her arms.

"Because, I'm the best fighter out of the girls, right? You've seen our sparring matches before. So since I'm the strongest, that means I get to be Alpha."

It was true. Out of all the children, not just the girls, Velouria was the strongest. She never lost a mock battle between her friends and even among the older members of the army, she could be bested by very few people. Corrin being one of those few.

"Okay. You are the strongest of your generation, I'll admit that. So what exactly is your vision of being the Alpha in this 'pack?'"

Velouria just shrugged. "I dunno. I guess maybe I get first dibs and all?"

In truth, Velouria actually had no concept of what it meant to be the Alpha wolf. She had always heard her father talk about it sometimes, but she never bothered asking. If she had to guess, it meant being imposing and aggressive. Being the strongest and standing tall against your oponents. After all, that's what it was like for dear old Daddy. The strongest, coolest guy around. And when it came to her friends, she was the strongest and coolest among them too. It made perfect sense that she should be the Alpha.

Corrin remained unconvinced, however. Even if Velouria was the strongest out of her friends, she herself was stronger still. She was able to topple the beast with the might of a dragon. Aside from that, this was all her idea, anyway. If anyone should be Alpha, it should be her! Not to mention Velouria's definition of Alpha was off the mark.

"I probably shouldn't need to ask this," Corrin started as she placed a hand on her chin. "but, do you actually understand what the meaning of alpha?"

The wolf-girl had a rare, if subtle, break in her composure. It seemed like her bluff was being called. Corrin probably did know what the definition of the word meant while Velouria herself could only guess. She couldn't afford to let the princess know she was almost clueless on what it truly means to be an alpha. That would be far too embarrassing! Also, seeing as how she had been using the word with such confidence around her other friends, she would look foolish if she turned out to be wrong. Even if she WAS, that was irrelevant. What Velouria wanted wasn't about such trivialities as proper definition. She simply wanted her status to remain intact. To ensure this, she had to seize any opportunity to be the front runner in anything. Given how Corrin voulenteered to be their sexual caretaker, of course she wanted to be first and let everyone know the pecking order. If not first, then at least the most dominant. That was when she discretely tried to reach for her Beaststone...

"Velouria? Did you hear what I asked?" Corrin spoke up after recieving no response. Judging by the silence, perhaps she didn't quite understand what it meant to-

"HRAH!"

In a flash, Velouria quickly transformed into her beast form and without warning, tackled Corrin to the grassy ground. The next thing she knew, Corrin was pinned down against the heavy weight of a Wolfskin with heated breaths against her face while staring at glowing red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"V-Velouria..." Corrin wheezed, trying to catch her breath under the pressure on her body. Her Dragonstone had been flung from her grasp upon falling to the ground. When she reached her arm out to the side to retrieve it and fight back, she felt a large hand press her comparitively wirey arm down for a moment before watching her stone being flicked far and away from any concievable range.

"So, you want me to show you what I think it means to be the alpha?" The distorted voice of the wolf-girl growled as she peered daggers into Corrin's head. The princess was too shocked and just frightened enough of Velouria's strength to remain silent herself

Velouria lifted her body off of Corrin's, allowing the Nohrian princess a much needed breath. She did not, however, relinquish her grasp on Corrin's arms, still keeping her firmly in place. What followed next stole the breath of the girl away just as fast as she caught it. When Velouria leaned upward, the intimidation of her presence shifted from her tall figure to something else. Looking down just between the wolfskin's thighs, Corrin's eyes fell upon the large, red phallice of the creature. That was probably more terrifying than the look she was getting from Velouria right now. Even scarier? It was growing to full length just before her eyes and the heat coming off of it made soberngly what clear the intentions of the wolf-girl were.

With a low growl, Velouria made a show of her power by slowly dragging the length of her shaft between Corrin's legs. Every time she gently thrusted against the fabric of Corrin's undergarments and her bare legs, the princess could feel every bulging vein of that beast as well as the bulbous knot that awaited at the end of it. Once again, Velouria imposed her weight over Corrin, straddling her stomach and forcefully pressing the tip of her cock against her face. At this point, Corrin got her fill of the scent that radiated from this huge thing. It wasn't pleasant, if she were being generous. It reeked of sweat and other body odors. A grim testament to the young wolfskin's bathing habits and tendancy to root around in garbage. Corrin reflexively turned her head away and slammed her eyes shut, too repulsed to look at it even further.

"No..." Velouria growled with acompanied, dramatic breaths. "Take it all in. The scent. The _taste._ "

The princess audibly whined in protest. She could barely handle the odor of it, but the taste? That was already far over the line, of which Velouria had crossed by miles having forced herself upon her prior to this.

"Go on. Do as the alpha says. Or, you could just try to overpower me." Velouria commanded with a toothy grin.

It was hopeless given the ultimatum. Corrin could never come close to removing herself from the wolfskin's hold and her Dragonstone was too far away from her to use and break free. And she couldn't call for help either, given that they were so far away from anyone. Against her body's wishes, Corrin relented and obeyed the will of her alpha.

First, she began with what she considered the lesser of two evils. Righting her head, Corrin allowed the warm skin of wolf-dick to press against her face. The damn thing was as large as her forarm, and probably just as long. Taking the first step to her freedom, Corrin begrudingly sniffed at the tip of Velouria's penis and shuddered at the pungent smell. Her idea of having the girls serviced in the bath house was already looking more attractive. It was at the point that she wanted to do it just for the sake of getting the wolfskin to take a damn bath!

"Just like that." Velouria spoke, with less growl this time. "Next." She demanded knowingly.

"Gods give me strength..." Corrin groaned. Again, she pinched her eyes closed, unwilling to witness herself partake in something so disgusting. She opened her mouth and peeked her tongue out from between her lips to greet Velouria's member. The second the two pinkish beings met, Corrin gaged a tiny bit. What she could only describe as a combination of stale meat and old salt took over her sense of taste. It was truly awful. Debatably more awful than Felicia's cooking. She would rather have the latter if given the choice at the moment. It would have fared worse on her stomach, but it would have tasted leagues better than this assault on her mouth.

The wolf-girl snickered, proud of her dominance. She could sense Corrin was barely even trying to fully appreciate the taste of her cock and decided to help her along by once again, thrusting her hips and forcefully making her drag her tongue across the length of her shalf, all the way to the tip. A drop of precum formed at Velouria's smaller head, and not wanting to give the princess a chance to avoid partaking in that as well, she pressed her dick directly against Corrin's lips until her tip was engulfed into her mouth, all but assuring she would have a taste. When she felt confident that Corrin had enough, Velouria withdrew from her, leaving her to cough and spit multiple times beside her.

"And now, to seal the deal." Velouria declared. Corrin barely registered what she said, far too busy with trying to get the taste of unwashed peen out of her mouth. Her attention was instantly grabbed when she felt, just for a moment, Velouria had released her grip on one of her arms. This was perfect! If she had just one arm loose, it was all she needed just to get away! Even better, she felt the large wolfskin retreating from her position on her stomach. This gave her a glimmer of hope for escape. All she had to do was try to free one of her legs.

Unfortunately, all hope she had withered away when she felt Velouria's claw tear away at the black fabric of her leotard beween her legs, exposing her nethers. This wasn't a sign of her captivity being shortened. Oh, no. This was just the start of Velouria laying claim to her status of what she defined as the alpha. Corrin stiffened up at the thought of being penetrated by that monster. She was quite literally scared stiff and all she could do was hold her breath for the inevitable. The final bastion of hope fled her mind when she felt her free arm being once again pinned down and Velouria's cock pressing against her vulva.

The wolf-girl immediately thrusted inside of Corrin, ready to take the princess and ride her for all she was worth. Her large size restricted her from moving in as quickly as she wanted, but feeling the rapturous passage of her tight pussy struggle to contain her cock lessened her impatience. Both girls gasped sharply when their bodies connected. In one fell swoop, both of their virginities had been taken in one way or the other and their sexual initiation became complete. Corrin winced from having lost her barrier so fast and so rough while Velouria had to suppress her urge to howl at the skies.

Once her initial sensation had washed over her, Velouria quickly began to let her beastly instincts take over her actions and found her hips moving of their own accord. At first, she began slow, trying to test the limits of her length and seeing just how far she could go. Every time she thrust herself deeper into Corrin's pussy, she felt her sensitive cock twitch with excitement, and in turn allowed herself to pant uncontrolably. When she finally saw fit to increase speed, so too did her panting and shallow breaths. Completely apathetic of what was going on around her, the wolfskin carelessly allowed flecks of drool to fall from her mouth and drip over Corrin's tense body below. Some of it falling on her armor, but enough managed to fall onto her face as well.

For the Nohrian princess, the entire ordeal was one of pain and humiliation. Having her purity taken from her so suddenly and in such a place like this. The pain that washed over her when she felt her inner wall falter to the size and strangth of Velouria's shaft. And the way the wolfskin seemed so detached and uncaring made her feel as if she were being used. If she ever managed to get her Dragonstone back, she would make a promise to herself to give her the proper punishment she deserved. Until then, Corrin allowed herself to be subject to this. She silently accepted her fate as her face streamed with tears and drool. If there was any upside to this crushing event, it was only that as Velouria continued to ruthlessly pound into her, her pain subsided and she began to feel some semblance of pleasure for all it was worth. Even so, she would never allow herself to show she was deriving some enjoyment from this.

Seeking to hasten her gratification, Velouria allowed herself to fully sink into her desire and fucked Corrin with all the speed and greedy fervor that she could muster. All she could think about was subjecting Corrin to her own treatment and then graciously letting her accept her alpha's first orgasm. Just the thought of it drove the wolf-girl into a feverish speed as she desperately wanted to cum. Her tempurature rose to the point that her face was beginning to turn a shade of pink from under her fur and drops of sweat fell from her face below, coating the Nohrian princess in yet another one of the wolfskin's malodorous fluids. Even Corrin herself fell victim to the wild rampage and allowed herself the luxury of a moan or two despite her insistence on remaining sexually stoic.

A low growl uttered from Velouria's jaws as she felt herself unable to maintain focus in the wake of her oncoming orgasm. She leaned forward to ensure she could reach as deep into her beta's womb as she could before finally letting her seed burst forth in a show of dominance and selfish fulfilment.

Corrin grit her teeth, feeling something rush into her stomach and fill her with an unnerving warmth. She had no capacity of what it was like for anyone to cum inside her, but feeling the sensation for more than a single second made her uneasy. Velouria had been cumming inside her far longer than she anticipated, and it began to show. She felt her stomach begin to distened outward and struggle against her armor before she could finally feel the wolfskin run dry. She was both impressed and shocked at how much her belly had grown after such a disturbing show of virility. If she hadn't known any better, she would go as far as to say that the girl had probably impregnated her instantly. When she was sure she had given all that she had to offer, Velouria slowly withdrew her limp member from Corrin. A massive outpoor of pale-white fluid spilled out from between the Nohrian princesses legs and onto the grass, forming a thick puddle. To Corrin's relief, her stomach felt as if it had returned to normal after all that.

Utterly spent from using so much energy to prove her alpha status, Velouria pathetically slumped forward and seconds later, lost all conciousness and fell into a nap ...right on top of Corrin. The princess shrieked in surprise when she was smothered in fur and what felt like a ton of pressure on her body. Thankfully, a moment later, the beast had transformed back into a human. A human that was still piled on top of Corrin, but at least she was easier to remove from her person now. Taking the opportunity to move her limbs after what felt like forever, Corrin uncerimoniously shoved the sleeping girl off of her and stood up. She wiped her face clean of saliva and sweat and used her cape to try and clean off the copious amount of spunk that was stuck between her legs. Not the most elegant method of cleanup, but this wasn't exactly the most elegant situation either.

Corrin looked down at the sleeping girl and had the incredible urge to give her a good kick square in the jaw for this. The nerve of her! The absolute disgrace of her to force herself upon her like that! She had half a mind to simply leave her here out in the wilderness and leave her to find her own way home. Although, considering she followed Corrin out here just by tracking her scent, then finding her way back would be easy, rendering the idea of stranding her useless. Looking around, Corrin noticed her Dragonstone, which had been knocked away before this all started. Walking over to it, she picked it up off the ground and wiped it clean of dirt and bits of grass before clutching it dearly to her chest.

Perhaps she couldn't return to Velouria what she had done to her and she certainly didn't want to tell her parents about this and risk the rest of the camp finding out during the fallout. No, instead, she would just take matters into her own hands. Walking over to the sleeping Velouria, Corrin grabbed her Beaststone. Corrin walked a small distance away and dug a small hole in the dirt, which she dropped the glowing stone into buried. She then decided to wait patiently and sat down beside the wolf-girl as she slept soundly, tossing her Dratonstone up and down in her hand just waiting for her to wake up. For the very second her little snooze ended, Corrin would remind her that as strong the might of a wolf was, it was nothing compared to the rage of a dragon.

Corrin would later return to the astral castle by herself. When asked about Velouria who had gone looking for her, the Nohrian princess feined ignorance. Hours later, said wolfskin was found limping back to camp, covered in scratches, torn clothes and suffering from a few busted ribs and a severely blackened eye...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for requesting!   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and review, criticism is always welcome. And if you have an idea, go ahead and post it up and I'll see what I can do for ya.


End file.
